zona
by arousse
Summary: nada
1. Chapter 1

Mount justice

23 de octubre

17:21

Cámaras de video vigilaban a unos jóvenes, que no parecían tener intención de moverse o dialogar, era depresivo tan siquiera verlos, sus rostros dejaban ver tristeza y decepción, decepción de ser tan débiles e inestables.

RECONOCIDO

BATMAN

02

-¿cómo están ellos?

\- aún estoy un poco intranquilo por lo que tú y yo provocamos, no imagino como ellos lo deben estar pasando-dijo el detective marciano

-sé que nuestro entrenamiento virtual resulto muy mal pero… esperaba que ya el equipo se hubiera recuperado.

Los hombres junto a Batman se sorprendieron de escucharlo hablar

\- el trauma tiende a subsistir como sé que tú sabes amigo mío

\- y canario negro

\- ella tiene un trabajo hecho a su medida.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-solo puedo imaginar lo devastador que fue perder a tus amigos, a tu familia todo el tiempo convencido de que era real, estoy segura que fue horrible para ti. – lo entiendo tú eres superboy no se supone que debas tener sentimientos de tristeza o se vulnerable

\- tú no sabes lo que yo siento.

De la nada una voz comenzó a sonar en los auriculares de superboy y canario negro.

¡Emergencia!-¡emergencia!

Intrusos en el sector del hangar

BATMAN AL EQUIPO REÚNANSE INMEDIATAMENTE EN LA SALA DE MANDO

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-equipo-dijo Batman- dos sujetos se encuentran en el hangar en este momento.

-y que esperamos- comento superboy- con rabia

-un momento- dijo Batman el equipo no está psicológicamente apto para combatir en este momento, su líder no está en condiciones de combatir ni de dirigir.

-entonces para que nos reúnen- cuestiono robín-

\- estos sujetos entraron en la cueva, después de la pelea con los robos del Dr. morrow, la seguridad de la cueva es más estricta, es muy complicado que alguien se cuele en la seguridad de la base-dijo tornado rojo, con su siempre calmada y cibernética voz.

\- gracias a las nuevas medidas de seguridad, las alertas de intrusos no son transmitidas con parlantes sino directamente a sus intercomunicadores, por lo que tenemos el efecto de la sorpresa -dijo barman

-eso no responde a mi pregunta-cuestiono robín

-que el equipo no este psicológicamente apto para luchar no implica que no estén apto físicamente, lucharan a lado de canario negro, detective marciano, capitán maravilla y tornado rojo, y yo seré su líder, por esta vez.

-detective haz un enlace mental con el equipo y nosotros- ordeno Batman

-equipo como pueden ver, las imágenes de las cámara de seguridad, son dos sujetos, llevan lo que parece ser un chaleco antibalas y máscaras de porcelana, por su compleción se puede afirmar que están entre los 18 y los 30 años- dijo Batman

-crees que pertenecen a la liga de la injusticia- comento aqualad

-o tal vez sea amigo de Cheshire-dijo artemisa.

\- es una posibilidad, pero tiene sentido, después de todo ella es la única que se pone una máscara parecida- respondió el detective marciano.

-capturalos es principal objetivo, de este modo sabremos, quien está detrás de Cheshire- ordeno Batman y continuo hablando- chico flash, aqualad, artemisa, detective marciano y capitán maravilla lucharan control al hombre de la derecha, superboy, señorita marciana, robín canario negro, tornado rojo y yo enfrentaremos al de la izquierda-dijo Batman al organizar el equipo- recuerden no se confíen, seguramente son un equipo experimentado, así que sepárenlos para que funcione la formación.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el hangar todo era silencio y parecía que ningún alma aparecería, los dos hombres que estaban allí observaban a todo lado, como si intentaran deducir en qué lugar era en donde se encontraban, de repente un objeto con forma de murciélago se estrelló en el suelo y estalló.

-ahora ordeno Batman y los dos equipos se acercaron a la nube de humo que se había provocado por el batarang, pero en aquella nube ni rastro de los sujetos.

-¿desaparecieron?- pregunto artemisa

-¡no!- respondió Batman- se han ocultado, no bajen la guardia- impero este

\- ¡arriba! grito superboy saltando para golpear a sus enemigos, pero lo único que pudo golpear fue el techo de la cueva por la velocidad de los hombres enmascarados que ahora estaban en el suelo de la cueva

\- no pierdan la calma- dijo Batman después de que superboy aterrizara en el suelo de la cueva- esto chicos son rápidos, pero si seguimos el plan no habrá nada de qué preocuparse- y Batman continuo señorita marciana y detective marciano intente leer sus mentes, los demás ya saben que hacer- ordeno Batman.

Mientras todo ellos se ponían en posición de batalla los dos sujetos sacaron sus armas el de la derecha saco una katana y el de la izquierda saco dos puños de acero que tenía como característica que estaban alargados como un cuchillo y una brisa vio desparecer al hombre de las cuchillas y un ruido se escuchó en el fondo de la cueva, todos voltearon para ver a superboy estrellado contra el muro de la cueva con un puño clavado en su estómago.

-¡ya! ordeno Batman

Canario negro ataco con su grito ultrasónico, estrellándolo contra la pared y mareándolo en ese momento Batman y robín intentaron atacar cuando vieron un kunai salir disparado de la mano del joven hacia canario, pero el kunai impacto contra el suelo enfrente de la mujer, en ese momento robín y Batman empezaron a pelear utilizando artes marciales.

Batman lanzo una patada a la cabeza del joven pero este la esquivo dando una media luna sobre el pie de Batman, golpeando de pazo en mentón. Mientras robín y Batman intentaban atacar al joven canario negro intento de nuevo utilizar su grito ultrasónico para desestabilizarlo y unirse al combate, pero al momento de intentarlo fue golpeado por el hombre en el estómago sacándole el aire, ella había recibido muchos golpes pero nunca uno tan preciso, potente, canario negro cayo agarrándose el estómago para desmayarse momentos después.

Tornado rojo actuó envió una ráfaga de aire al joven para verlo segundos después al lado de Batman dándole una patada a Batman y a robín en la cara, la patada había sido fuerte pero no lo suficiente para desmayar al caballero de la noche y su compañero, pero aun así a Batman y a robín los había tirado al suelo con gran dolor en el rostro.

Para robín, tornado y señorita marciana era difícil ver a Batman tirado en el suelo, él es uno de los mejores luchadores que tenía la liga de la justicia a sí que ver lo morder el polvo, era insólito.

En ese instante superboy logro agarralo de los hombros para que Batman, lo golpeara, pero él se descolo de la fuerte llave, agachándose y levantando los brazos de modo que fuera fácil zafarse, y el que recibió el golpe de Batman era superboy que yacía ha hora tirado en el suelo por el fuerte golpe de Batman.

Pero del otro lado no estaban mejor a pesor de la velocidad de wally no lograba golpear al hombre de la máscara, era como si leyera sus movimientos mientras se enfrentaba a aqualad en una lucha de espadas, artemisa había sido la primera en caer y la combinación con el capitán y el detective no funcionaba, era como si supiera como atacar, defender y contratacar a cada uno de sus ataques, aun así el capitán maravilla fue capaz de moverse lo suficiente mente rápido para lanzar un golpe al hombre que estaba distraído luchando contra wally y aqualad, pero cuando impacto el golpe se sorprendió de lo que había golpeado y lo que había roto era la armadura de tornado rojo.

-¿pero cómo?- pregunto aqualad

-al parecer él puede cambiar de lugares con cualquier cosa que quiera- respondió tornado rojo

-No es hora de pensar sobre eso- objeto el detective marciano que rápidamente se dirigía a donde Batman, robín, superboy y señorita marciana estaban luchando.

-no tiene lugar al que huir- dijo Batman con fuerza mientras todos los héroes se acercaban hacia los chicos con máscaras. De repente la señorita marciana se desmayó cayendo al suelo. En esos segundos de distracción los jóvenes enmascarados aprovecharon para alejarse de los héroes acercándose a la puerta del hangar de la cueva. Pero todos los héroes quedaron sorprendidos cuando los vieron algo que era imposible para ellos.

-¡están caminando sobre el agua!- dijo robín con sorpresa

Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku

Fūton Daitoppa

-detective marciano, kaldur creen un escudo ahora- grito Batman a escuchar las técnicas de sus enemigos

Un enorme muro de fuego fue escupido por el hombre de la katana potenciado por una ráfaga de aire que expulso la persona con la que Batman estaba combatiendo. La enorme pared se estrelló contra un pequeño muro de agua y una pared psíquica que kaldur y el detective marciano habían creado, pero el fuego era tan potente, que logro atravesar la barrera que habían creado los dos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-robín, robín robiiiiinnn

-jaaa jaaa- jadeaba robín al despertar- que me pasó

-que bien-dijo wally- tranquilo está bien

-wally tu rostro tiene quemaduras

\- el tuyo también aunque ninguno tiene quemaduras graves

\- y los otros- pregunto robín

-superboy, el detective, canario, tornado rojo, el capitán maravilla y Batman están bien, pero…

-¿pero?

-karldur tiene quemaduras de grad fue inmediatamente enviado a la Atlántida para ser curado con eso que ellos llaman magia, no sabemos si sobrevivirá.

-¿señorita marciana y artemisa?-pregunto robín preocupado por sus compañeras

-ninguna ha despertado-dijo wally

-¿pero están bien?

-físicamente sí, pero psíquicamente no- dijo wally con tristeza

-el detective me dijo que el caso de M'gann no están grave, pero el de artemisa es más delicado al parecer recibió un potente ataque psíquico, del cual no logra salir.

\- donde esta Batman y los demás miembros de la liga.

\- están en la sala de mando, discutiendo sobre eso dos sujetos- dijo wally- me digieren que cuando despertaras nos dirigiéramos los que quedábamos halla para discutir.

Mientras wally y robín caminaba por lo que una vez fue su cueva, se podían ver los estragos del potente fuego que el joven de la máscara había lanzado. Algunos muros estaba derretidos otros, solo estaban negros por las quemaduras, los aparatos electrónicos desechos y derruido, como si por aquel lugar hubiera despertado un volcán.

-debemos dar gracias, al escudo del detective marciano y kaldur, si no fuera por ellos nosotros…

-estaríamos muertos- dijo robín con desilusión

-por cierto, sé que Batman es poliglota ¿no?

-si así es- respondió rápidamente robín mientras caminaba

-pensé que tal vez él te había enseñado algo

-estilo de fuego, gran aniquilación ígnea, estilo de viento gran penetración

-eso fue lo que dijeron

\- si- respondió robín mirando al piso con decepción

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

\- Batman ya estamos aquí- dijo robín al entrar con todo el equipo

Robín y chico flash se sorprendieron de ver flash, aquaman, flecha verde y a la mujer maravilla, el detective marciano, tornado rojo, canario negro, el capitán maravilla y linterna verde reunido, junto con superboy

-Hoy a las 17:30 dos hombres irrumpieron en la cueva

-eso ya lo sabemos Batman-dijo robín

-no era para ustedes, es información para los miembros de la liga-dijo Batman regañando a robín

-sasuke uchiha-dijo Batman

-¿cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto wally

-cuando estaba luchando logre quitarle un pequeño libro que traía

-¿un libro?

-sí, se llama libro bingo, en este libro esta recaudada toda la información de los más peligrosos y poderosos shinobis del mundo de su mundo

-¿a que te refirieres con su mundo?- pregunto flash

\- las grabaciones de las cámaras dejaros ver que fueron tele transportados a esta base, por alguna razón desconocida

-¿pero cómo sabes quiénes son? Ellos llevaban máscaras

-el detective marciano y la señorita marciana lograron recabar un poco de información de antes de que escaparan- respondió Batman.

\- les voy a mostrá la imágenes que logre extrae del cerebro del espadachín que hace unos momento traduje - continuo el detective marciano.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Sasuke! Grito una voz de una mujer que estaba parada en un árbol- di lo que quieras de naruto que es un mocoso, que es un estorbo, que solo es un niño, pero al menos él está haciendo algo, al menos es no es un cobarde ¡sasuke!

Sasuke vio hacia el cielo con depresión e incertidumbre y una voz resonó en su cabeza

"hermanito tonto, no puedes matarme, tu odio no es tan fuerte, tú no eres tan fuerte, tu aprecias demasiado tu vida, así que corre, así, corre y vive, vive con la vergüenza"

-¡noooo!

Los ojos del joven cambiaron de color dejando ver un color rojo con dos aspas en cada ojo .Una mujer con la lengua a fuera se puso en posición de batalla

\- por fin esta pasado, por fin le hierve su sangre uchiha, jugare un poco con el podre medir la magnitud de sus poderes

Sasuke se puso un kunai en la boca mientras preparaba otros en sus manos y mentalmente pensaba

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-solo me he preocupado por sobrevivir con el objetivo de vencer a mi hermano, que ¡tonto! he sido a hora veo la verdad, naruto, sakura si no tengo el valor de enfrentar a este demonio como espero enfrentarlo a el

Sasuke salto del árbol tirando kunais a la mujer que esquivo fácilmente las armas que iban dirigidas hacia ella viendo como el joven saltaba hacia otro árbol para impulsase para darle una patada.

Los golpes no eran demasiado rápidos de ninguno de los dos oponentes, pero era difícil creer que esas personas eran simples humanos. Sasuke envió una patada que la mujer esquivo saltando detrás de el para salir corriendo e incrementar su velocidad, era tan rápido que casi no se le podía mira, era como una imagen difuminada, de sí misma pero sasuke la podía ver a pesar de su velocidad el, la podía ver

-puedo ver, puedo ver- pensó

Esquivando el ataque de la mujer, para luego lanzar una ráfaga de fuego.

La batalla continuaba pero parecía que ninguno flaqueaba hasta que sasuke logro agarrar a la señora a alta velocidad estrellándole la cabeza contra el suelo alejándose de ella. Aun así el cuerpo de la mujer empezó a derretirse en lodo

-¡sustitución!

Un centenar de kunai fueron lanzados hacia sasuke obligándolo a huir del lugar donde estaba ubicado, para solo ser asaltado por una serie de patadas y puños de la mujer noqueándolo o eso parecía

-que decepción has resultado ser, tus ancestros llorarían, el clan uchiha deberían agradecerme por matarte pequeño y tonto gusano.

De pronto hubo una pequeña explosión en la espalda de mujer, solo para ver a susuke tiro cinco shuriken, sorprendiendo a la mujer.

-increíble un triple ataque sariga molino de vientos- después decir esto la mujer fue aprisionada contra el troco del árbol por hilos amarrados a las shuriken.

 **Estilo de fuego jutsu flama de dragón**

Una flama de fuego fue disparada a la mujer haciéndola gritar del dolor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-eso es todo lo que logre sacar de información, sobre el- pronuncio el detective marciano

-impresionante- dijo la mujer maravilla al salir del trance que había generado el detective

\- se tan hábil y poderoso en una edad tan joven es difícil de creer- dijo aquaman

\- debieron de vivir en una época muy complicada-dijo flash

\- y otro sujeto al que le robaste el libro- pregunto hal Jordán

\- tenemos indicios de que se trata de naruto uzumaki- dijo el detective

-¿indicio?- pregunto canario negro que hasta ese momento no había dicho ni una palabra

Batman cogió el libro y lo escaneo con la computadora de la cueva- computadora muestra pagina 165 y 167 por favor- le ordeno a la cerebro de la maquina

Dos páginas del libro aparecieron en la pantalla con sus respectivas fotografías y textos y un cuadro que mostraba las estadísticas de los dueños de las fotografías.

\- que dicen- pregunto aquaman- están en otro idioma

-están escritas en japonés- respondió Batman-en ellas describe habilidades y flaquezas

-entonces el rubio de pelos de punta fue el otro que invadió la cueva- pregunto robín

\- como lo saben- pregunto la mujer maravilla.

\- si se dieron cuenta cuando les mostré el recuerdo que logre extrae, se darán cuenta que este naruto fue compañero o sigue siendo compañero de sasuke

\- además la sumatoria de sus estadísticas son casi la misma- respondió Batman

\- no entiendo Batman como es que este libro muestra las estadísticas de los ninja de su mundo- pregunto robín haciendo que todos se voltearan a ver a los jóvenes héroes

-es por qué este libro muestra la información de criminales y ninjas peligrosos, que deben ser asesinados al ser vistos-dijo Batman- como pueden en las imágenes cada ninja tiene un rango y una nacionalidad, estos dos son de una aldea llamada konohagakure no Sato, que significa aldea oculta entre las hojas.

\- pero siguen sin tener sentido porque dos ninjas peligros cargarían con esta información

-es porque este libro no pertenece a la hoja sino a la aldea oculta entre la hierba y dice que si estos dos son vistos, se debe huir inmediatamente.

Todos se quedaron intrigados por la información que Batman acaba de dar habían visto la pelea de ese joven sasuke de joven sabían que si Batman y el detective decían que eran peligrosos era cierto pero enterarse que ese mundo ellos eran temidos, era otra cosa.

-en cuyo caso de que la información de este libro sea verdad o no- dijo el detective- no creo que sean criminales o asesinos.

-¿Qué? Como puedes decir eso cuando kaldur esta estado critico

\- de hecho no acabo recibir información de la Atlántida que kaldur está a salvo, las heridas eran grave pero ninguna letal, va a recuperarse posiblemente en unos dos o tres días vuelva al equipo- hablo aquaman

-que bien- dijo wally con un suspiro

-aun así viendo las estadísticas y lo que dice el libro son seres peligrosos para este mundo, tal vez no tenga ninguna intención asesina, pero se han vuelto una prioridad que necesitan información

\- así que nuestra misión es- dijo wally con risa

-su misión es quedarse y tener terapia con canario negro aún no están preparados para combatir y eso lo demostraron luchando hoy

-pero atacaron la cueva- dijo superboy con furia

\- y lograron derrotar a 5 miembros de la liga hirieron a kaldur, noquearon señorita marciana y artemisa, lograron noqueate por unos segundo sin mencionar las otras habilidades de las cuales no tenemos información- expreso Batman con autoridad

\- tranquilos chicos los encontraremos, está a hora es una misión de la liga

-su trabajo en equipo no se puede comparar a lo que hacen esos dos, ni siquiera yo como líder podría organizar un plan con tal velocidad y acción, es por eso que ustedes nos dejaran este trabajo a nosotros


	2. Chapter 2

Atalaya

24 de octubre

18:43

-Naruto uzumaki y sasuke uchiha- pensó Batman- leyendo por milésima vez el libro bingo.

Batman había leído ya, todas las páginas del libro, se había enterado de casi todas las naciones ninjas, él había ya comprendido más o menos como funcionaba ese mundo caótico a pesar que en ese libro no especificaba el poder de cada aldea, por el número de criminales y ninjas de alto poder, había deducido que había 5 grandes naciones ninja, la mayoría de estos eran shinobis de estas 5 aldeas ocultas.

-qué te pasa Batman- pregunto el detective marciano, que tenía vigilancia en la talaya ese día

-J'onn- dijo Batman al darse cuenta que no era el único en la sala en ese momento

\- y súperboy-pregunto Batman, rompiendo el hilo de la conversación

\- desde la pelea no ha vuelto- respondió el detective

-ya va todo un día- dijo Batman preocupado

-pero no es por eso que estás preocupado, ¿verdad?

-es solo que este libro explica con qué técnicas de los individuos que en él, aparecen hay que tener cuidado

\- a que te refieres-

Batman tomo el ordenador, computadora muestra paginas al azar de libro

-mira, los parte de los ninjutsus están clasificado de e a s, teniendo en cuenta el rango, puedo adivinar que el mayor rango es el s

-¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

\- la técnica con la que nos atacaron eran de rango b y c,

-pero lo que me preocupa es lo que pueda hacer una técnica de rango a o s

-el libro dice que alguno de eso dos, tiene una técnica a si- cuestiono el detective a Batman

-no solo lo tiene ellos la mayoría de los listados en el libro, tienen uno o dos jutsu de nivel, a o s, por ejemplo ese tal sasuke tiene una técnica llamada chidori y naruto una llamada rasengan, las dos son rango a.

\- así que estás preocupado por lo que puede hacer una técnica de rango a o s, cuando hemos visto lo que nos hiso una de rango b- respondió el detective

-precisamente- respondió Batman

-y dime que harás con ellos cuando los encuentres

\- no lo se

-eso es raro, bueno en todo caso sé que se te ocurrirá algo con el tiempo- dijo el detective marciano- en todo caso eso no es lo que te quería decir- anexo este

-¿qué es?

\- teníamos razón el otro hombre de la máscara era naruto uzumaki

-¿como?

-artemisa y M'gann ya despertaron, artemisa parece que paso, por una situación traumática, pero con la ayuda de canario negro se recuperara

-¿y tú sobrina?- dijo Batman

-ella está bien, al parecer fue sacada forzosamente de la mente de naruto, no quiso dar explicaciones y yo no quise inmiscuirse psíquicamente, después del experimento fallido, eh decidido guardar las distancias con mi sobrina

-¿pero logro conseguir información?

-sí, información muy interesante

-¿Por qué?

-al principio no sabía si era importante pero a hora que mencionaste los rangos

El detective marciano se acercó a la pantalla de donde holográficamente estaban las paginas escaneadas que momento antes Batman le había mostrado al detective

\- computadora muestra las paginas 167 del libro bingo, por favor- ordeno el respetuosamente J'onn

Una imagen holográfica apareció la habitación mostrando la imagen de naruto uzumaki

-mira esto- señalo en detective marciano a una parte de la hoja

Batman leyó- futon rasen shuriken: rango s- que pasa con eso

El detective continuo con su explicación- según lo que me mostro M'gann este rango de jutsus son peligrosos para el usuario y además consume mucho chakra

-¿chakra?

\- al parecer es la energía que utilizan para realizar estas técnicas

-muéstrame ese recuerdo J'onn- dijo Batman levantándose de la silla

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El agua caía de la cascada artificial que había en la hermosa habitación, sonaba como un pequeño riachuelo, tal vez el diseñador de la estancia sabía que ponerla hay era necesario para tranquilizar a las personas, los pequeños bombillos iluminaban hermosamente, las coníferas al lado de la puerta mostraba un manejo del diseño bellísimo, que se alineaba a dos sillones. La escena era ignominiosa, tal vez si se agudizaba el oído se podrían escuchar las playas de puerto feliz, con sus gaviotas, peces y el sonido de las olas al chocar con la tierra. Pero ellas no podían oírlo

En aquella parsimoniosa habitación se encontraban dos mujeres, rubias una llevaba el pelo suelto que acompañaba con una chaqueta de color azul oscuro, que ocultaba el corsé que llevaba puesto, llevaba medias grises con unas botas de combate negras que combinaba con su corsé y sus guantes de cuero.

La segunda era mucho más joven llevaba el pelo amarrado con una cola de caballo, tenía puesto una camisa blanca que acompañaba con un jean azul y unas botas cafés y una chaqueta corta de color café.

-sé que estas recuperando de la batalla de ayer- canario negro dijo haciendo una pausa para continuar- pero es necesario que tengamos terapia

-mira que murieran mientras el ejercicio, pudieron hacer que las cosas perdieran su valor pero yo estaba en coma, me perdí de toda las diversión y olvide que no era real, así que no hay trauma no necesito la cosa psicológica

-eres muy dura, para necesitar ayuda

-como digas, tal vez- respondió la chica recogiendo la piernas sobre la silla

\- o demasiado dura para admitir ayuda, artemisa abrir tu corazón con tus amigos no es un signo de debilidad

\- eso ya lo se

\- pero les sigues guardando secretos

-NO SE LOS DIRÁS NO PUEDES- grito artemisa con preocupación

-no lo hare, pero tu deberías, primero deberías admitir que no eres la sobrina de flecha verde

-puff, correcto puedes imaginar lo que haría wally con eso

-interesante… así que la persona que más te preocupa es wally- contesto canario negro asiendo que artemisa se sorprendiera- tengo otra pregunta artemisa

\- si ¿cuál?-dijo la chica mirando al piso

\- que fue lo que te hiso caer en la batalla de ayer

\- a que te refieres, fui apuñalada en el estómago- inmediatamente artemisa cogió su camisa y la subió para mostrarle la herida que tenía, pero en su estómago no había ni rastro de herida ni de vendas, ni cicatrices, nada.

-artemisa nunca de apuñalaron, tu simplemente de desmallaste cuando comenzó la pelea

\- yo vi mi sangre correr y a ustedes ayudarme

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Metrópolis

24 de octubre

17:40

Metrópolis era una ciudad muy bulliciosa y muy descontrolada, los autos se movían a velocidades vertiginosas, y todo parecía estar en constantes movimiento, a nadie le importaba si a una mujer la robaban o si un vagabundo moría de fiebre o hambre a nadie parecía importarle, y como no, cada persona tenía su vida por la que preocuparse, en una ciudad con tanta movilidad no había tiempo de pensar en el bien del otro.

A pesar de que el hombre de acero fuera el guardián de la ciudad, un solo hombre, no bastaba para solucionar todos los problemas de la ciudad. Era tal la desatención de la gente, que nadie se percató que una moto de estilo muy futurista y un automóvil estuvieran volando por el cielo de la ciudad como si nada.

\- no es a quien noqueaste ayer- dijo un hombre con el pelo negro sobre un edificio

\- eso creo, al parecer son bastante resistentes- dijo el hombre de pelo rubio en punta- el jutsu de fuego que usaste podría matar a todo un batallón ninja, con mi ayuda a muchos mas

\- tienes razón. Pero recuerda que ese jutsu fue lanzado al techo de esa cueva, para que pudiéramos salir, tal vez exageramos en la magnitud

-crees que estén investigando algo

-seguramente, pero recuerda que no estamos en esta, como se llame, para eso

\- es cierto, lo primero que necesitamos es dinero y comprar libros para poder estudiar el idioma

\- creo que el guardia al que induje en el genjutso debe estar entrando a la bóveda, donde guardan el dinero

El joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules se acercó al de pelo negro y lo tocó en la espalda y dijo- no me gusta robar, pero es la única solución que tenemos en este momento para poder comer y entender el idioma- dijo este mientras miraba al cielo- estás listo

-claro- y después de esto los dos hombres desaparecieron a una velocidad impresionante que ni siquiera el ojo humano podría verlo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-dolido más bien traumatizado, finalmente me convierto en líder y acabo enviando a su muerte a todos mis amigos, yo sé que hice lo que tenía que hacer… pero lo odie, cuando empezamos este equipo, yo estaba desesperado por estar al mando y ya no lo esto eso ni siquiera es lo peor- contesto robín mientras miraba al piso de la hermosa habitación- no puedes decírselo a Batman.

\- no saldrá de aquí

\- yo siempre quise, e e espere crece así convertime en él, y la parte del héroe aún estoy comprometido, pero esa cosa en el todo lo que lo impulsa a sacrificar todo por el bien de la misión y a hora con eso dos, el hecho de que podrían matar a varios miembros de la liga y a él lo único que le importaría es la misión, yo yo, no podría hacer algo así, yo ya no quiero ser como Batman

Canario negro vio con preocupación cómo robín había sido el más trastornado.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El atardecer en la vieja aldea de casas olvidadas, construidas con diferentes estilos de arquitectura oriental, desde árabe hasta china, era una aldea muy pacifica, los pájaros demostraban la tranquilidad que en ella se respiraba, seguramente sería el lugar al que cualquier persona querría pasar sus últimos días. En el viejo mirador de la aldea, donde se podía apreciar mejor la belleza del naranja atardecer, se observaba a un viejo hombre tal vez de unos 50 o 60 años de edad, mirando la aldea, y sentado en el banquillo del mirador a un joven de pelo rubio

\- tsunade ya me dijo, puedes utilizar el estilo de viento rasen shuriken… buen trabajo- dijo el hombre de pelo blanquecino

\- y eso que

\- como que, que, Terminaste un jutsu que ni siquiera el cuarto hokage pudo… eso es algo que presumir

\- que tiene de bueno si termino así

-tengo un jutsu increíble, y luego ¿qué?, consumió casi todo mi chakra y me mando fracturado al hospital, ese jutus no es algo que pueda usar continuamente, debo aprender nuevas técnicas que consuman menos chakra y sean mucho más efectivas.

El hombre de pelo blanquecino y ropa verde con rojo camino lentamente hacia el joven sentándose a su lado y poniéndole un brazo en el hombro

\- eso es lo que te tiene preocupado… lo único que necesitas es más entrenamiento en tu nivel podrás perfeccionar el jutsu que prefieras

\- ¿¡ha!?

-justo a hora tengo un viaje de investigación ¿vienes conmigo?

-¿¡ha!?

\- te estoy preguntando, si quieres volver a entrenar conmigo

\- claro que si cuando usted me diga-dijo el joven con jubilo

-vamos hijo andando

-y adónde vamos a ir

-primero te llevare a que se cure tu brazo, luego un descanso con aguas termales.

-¿¡cómo que con aguas termales!?- dijo el joven rubio levantándose de la silla con furia- cree que no sé qué quiere hacer sabio pervertido

\- es para asuntos curativos, pero encontré unas aguas termales mixtas y habrá muchas ¡muchachas!

\- ¡lo ve es justo lo que yo pensaba!

-qué pena que no te interese por que estaba pensando invitar a sakura

De repente la actitud del joven cambió drásticamente y empezó a mostrarse muy entusiasmado

\- bueno pensándolo bien, espere sabio pervertido ¡MEJOR SI VOY! ¡ESPERE POR FAVOR ESTOY LASTIMADO! ¡ESPERE SABIO PERVERTIDO!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

\- no sé si ese naruto es un idiota o un genio dijo Batman al ver el recuerdo que el detective marciano le había mostrado- en todo caso ahora sabemos que estas técnicas no pueden ser ejecutadas contantemente sin que sean perjudiciales para el usuario

-de ese modo podremos saber e informar a la liga de que técnicas en un largo combate serán usadas

-precisamente- le respondió Batman al detective marciano- en ese caso las técnicas más usadas serán de rango e hasta b, y las de rang son usados para casos especiales, esto es información valiosas detective, si logramos que su chakra se agote para que no logren usar estas técnicas serán más fácil de atrapar

\- el problema radica en cuanta cantidad de chakra posean esos dos- añadió el detective

\- tal vez, pero para eso la liga debe de estar preparada para saber y contrarrestar los jutsus de estos dos, para así ir debilitándolos paulatinamente durante una confrontación, el problema radica en que técnicas puedan matar de un solo golpe

-Tornado rojo a Batman, superboy ha vuelto- al parecer encontró algo muy interesante con respecto a la esfera

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero decirle una cosa, lo primero es que esta historia no es mía, es de un amigo, el cual el muy petaso no quiso crearse su cuenta, y me pidió que la publicara como si fuera mía, y como el muy cabron no ha querido escribir otro capitulo olvídense de esto, además creo que este es bastante obvio cuando se dan cuentan que no puso un mensaje de saludo, aunque yo podría escribir la historia, no creo poder hacerlo con la suficiente calidad. Ahora si quieres leer algo que si he escrito yo pues pueden la historia que si he estado publicando, no es como si es que la publicara, con constancia, pero pueden leer si quieren. Aunque ya que inicio clase y no logre completar el capitulo nuevo, pues tendrán que esperarse

atentamente

arousse


End file.
